everwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Greg Berlanti
Greg Berlanti (born May 24, 1972) is an American writer, producer and creator of Everwood. Career Berlanti got his start in television as a writer and executive producer on Dawson's Creek before going on to create two of The WB's drama series, 2002's Everwood and 2004's short lived-series Jack & Bobby. He created and produced the 2008 ABC legal drama Eli Stone and the 2012 USA family drama Political Animals. For NBC, he has produced The Mysteries of Laura, an American adaptation of the Spanish television series, that premiered September 17, 2014, and Blindspot which premiered on September 21, 2015. Berlanti directed the 2010 film Life As We Know It, starring Katherine Heigl and Josh Duhamel. He produced the film Pan for Warner Brothers under his Berlanti Productions banner; the film was released October 9, 2015. In January 2016 The CW ordered the Berlanti-produced television pilot Riverdale based on the characters from Archie Comics, which was picked up to series in May 2016. Riverdale premiered on January 26, 2017, and was renewed for a second season on March 7, 2017. DC Comics Film Berlanti co-wrote and co-produced the DC Comics film Green Lantern, starring Ryan Reynolds as the titular character. As the film was not critically nor financially successful, further planned releases were cancelled. It has since been announced that a rebooted version of the character is in development as a part of the DC Extended Universe In May 2016, Berlanti discussed his involvement in a Booster Gold feature film that is currently in development, as producer and possibly as director as well. Zack Stentz is signed to the project as screenwriter. TV Shows * Arrowverse In December 2011, it was announced that, along with Andrew Kreisberg and Marc Guggenheim, Berlanti would create, write, and produce a series for The CW based on Green Arrow, called Arrow. In May 2012, it was picked up to series and premiered on October 10, of that year. On July 30, 2013, it was announced at the summer TCA tour that Berlanti, Kreisberg, and DC Comics CCO Geoff Johns would be introducing Barry Allen in the second season of Arrow, with the possibility of the character being spun off to his own series. Actor Grant Gustin was cast and made his debut in episode 8, "The Scientist". In November 2013, The CW officially ordered a pilot for The Flash, and in May 2014 the network picked the project up to series with a premiere scheduled for autumn of that year. The Flash premiered on October 7, 2014. On February 26, 2015, it was announced that Berlanti, along with Guggenheim and Kreisberg, would write/executive produce a spin-off series featuring The Atom (Brandon Routh), Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller), Martin Stein (Victor Garber), and The White Canary (Caity Lotz), for a potential 2016 premiere. The series was ultimately titled Legends of Tomorrow, and it follows the ragtag team of heroes and villains as they travel through time and space on a mission to stop the devious immortal Vandal Savage. The series premiered on January 21, 2016, and was renewed for a second season on March 11, 2016. ---- * Supergirl On September 4, 2014, it was reported that Berlanti would executive produce a re-imagining of the origin of Supergirl, to be written by The New Normal and Chuck alum Ali Adler. Flash co-creator Johns is also involved with development. On September 19, 2014, it was reported that CBS had made a series commitment to Supergirl. It was also announced that Berlanti would co-write the first episode. After its first season, the show moved from being shown on CBS to being shown on The CW (the same network where other DC shows The Flash, Arrow, and Legends of Tomorrow air). External links * Greg Berlanti on Wikipedia Category:Crew